


Satisfaction

by autumntea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Poker Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: After a year of living near the Haight, Tyki can finally say that he's seen the most bizarre thing to date. For San Francisco in the humble year of 1966, this was quite the achievement. It was a young man.





	

After a year of living near the Haight, Tyki can finally say that he's seen the most bizarre thing to date. For San Francisco in the humble year of 1966, this was quite the achievement.

  
It was a young man.

  
Now, attractive young men were certainly nothing new. San Francisco was crawling with of young, attractive people who were appearing in droves in order to experience everything the city had to offer. But not all of them have platinum blond hair, groovy facial scars, or bitchin' bodies like this particular one has. He was, for lack of another word, beautiful.

  
They most certainly do not make Tyki feel as if his eyes don't belong to him anymore.

  
All it takes is a stray interested glance from absolutely stunning gray eyes as the beautiful and lithe young man passes by to get Tyki to jump down from his crate and impromptu chair. It does however, take all of his willpower to stop himself from completely booking it in the direction of the young blond.

  
"Hey, where are you going Tyki?" His friends call, but Tyki will have plenty of time for them after he manages to secure a date and/or a phone number.

  
Tyki follows the young man to a cross walk and fully believes that the good Lord - who Tyki had never been a particular fan of until this moment - is on his side for once, because the light is red. Even better yet, this is a notoriously long stop and they're the only pedestrians there.

  
"Hey fox," Tyki starts smoothly after a moment. "Can I bum a smoke?"

  
The other man blinks, peering up a bit in order to look at Tyki's face. Dear Lord, he was even prettier up close.

  
"Sorry, I don't smoke cigarettes." He says with a soft British accent and a slightly bewildered look. "' _Fox_?'"

  
"That's a shame," Tyki sighs, knowing full well he has a full pack in his pocket. "But I'm just saying the truth. I know a fox when I see one and you're mostly definitely a grade a fox."

  
"Oh really?" The young man says skeptically, raising an eyebrow that was nearly ginger of all colors. The light switches from red to green, allowing the two a chance to cross. "I bet you say that to all of the boys you're trying to hit on."

  
"Not at all; just the spectacularly gorgeous ones. So far the counter is at," Tyki does some fake calculations with his fingers. "One, congratulations."

  
The blond looks a bit flushed, but Tyki isn't sure if it's out of flattery or the hill that the were currently climbing on. His face was perfectly composed and the sweater he wore certainly stacked the odds against him with the hills.

  
"You don't even know my name or if I even roll that way. I could be straight, you know?"

  
Now it's Tyki's turn to look skeptical as he asks, "Are you straight?"

  
"Hm... Who could say?" he says coyly, though his eyes are sparkling. "I would like to know your name, though."

  
"I sure would like you to. Tyki Mikk." The Portuguese man thinks it's a good sign that the other takes his hand and shakes it in a nice firm, gloved grip. Gloves and a thick sweater even though it was only the beginning of Autumn... This guy was a riot.

  
"Allen Walker; a pleasure."

  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

  
"I bet you would like it to be. But, as we were saying, where would be the fun if I just told you if I was gay or not?"

  
"Well, it would make asking you out on a date simpler." Tyki rubs his chin. "But you're right, there wouldn't be much fun."

  
"It's a rather fun game, isn't it?" Allen grins, leaning against a wall. "Unfortunately though, I'm not in San Francisco for too long. Just until tomorrow night."

  
"That's more than enough time for a date." Though to be honest, Tyki was already wishing for more than just a simple date. He'd take what he could get. "Where are you heading after that?"

  
"Back to Berkeley; I have classes on Monday."

  
Tyki whistles. "A Berkeley boy, huh? That's not too far away from here." 

  
Allen inclines his head. "It's not. What's your point?"

  
"You could drive down some weekend and I can show you around San Francisco. I know all of the prime spots. I bet you would love it."

  
"You bet? Sounds nice enough. Tell me, what's in it for me and what other ideas do you have?"

  
"Aside from a tour of one of the greatest cities in the world? Do you know anything about poker?" Not the most romantic thing, but it seems to have been the right thing to say, because Allen's grin is nearly devilish. 

  
"I know a bit... If you can play, then I think I will take your number, after all." Allen says easily, sticking his gloved hands into his pockets. "But only if you can play."

  
"Oh, you weren't going to take it in the first place?"  
Allen simply shrugs. "You've managed to convince me otherwise, haven't you?"

  
"I suppose I have. Is the poker that changed your mind?"

  
"Somewhat... though I must say, that's a dreadfully unromantic date idea for most people."

  
"You don't seem to be like most people, fox."

  
"We're already on the same wavelength, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hey, so I decided I wanted to write something for Poker Pair week because I love them and hey, I love the 60s too so it all works. Just a little drabble :)


End file.
